Thief Taker
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Jane is a 15th century English Thief Taker who has captured a group of Necromancers, but one of the group is not what they seem. Short multi chp fic, will be about 5 chapters.*** FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! ****Will Maura hang? Can Jane save her!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So as promised I am giving the 15th century setting a try. This will be a shortish story, at around 5 chapters and I am hoping to get it all out pretty quickly. As I mentioned this is not an era I am very knowledgeable about so sorry for any glaring errors. x**_

_**note- the title image is Keira Knightly when she was in Princess of thieves.**_

Thief Taker.

The bow was like an extension of herself, she had crafted the yew with her own hands, she had sat through the night, oiling the wood, examining each arrow, and now when the bow was strung and ready, her body hummed with the same tension as the tightly stretched string.

Dawn in the forest was full of the noise of each birds first song and this morning an ominous kind of mist had just begun to rise. Jane, Vincent, Frost and Francis moved into their positions, closing in on their targets. They had been easy to track, they were obviously not accustomed to forest living and had most likely only recently retreated to the forest.

Reports of strange ceremonies in the forest had unsettled the usually capable and steadfast foresters, who guarded this forest;as church land, on behalf of the Bishop. Their leader was greatly superstitious, he could deal well with bandits, outlaws and poachers, but this put him in fear for his mortal soul. Devil worship was something he wanted no part in.

Jane had doubted his charge, it seemed to come from rumour and hearsay, it was more likely a group of young men, playing at being a gang of villains. However when they had finally caught up with the group last night, Jane had been proven wrong. There had indeed been some kind of ceremony taking place and although Jane had been focused more on how many men were present and what kind of weapons they had, trying to gauge the level of resistance they would meet, she had heard some of the words that had been spoken like an incantation and when finally a lifeless body had been carried into the middle of the clearing on a stretcher of wood, It had taken everything Jane had in her; not to break up the gathering instantly and charge in regardless.

xxxxxx

As the ambush began, Jane saw Vincent across the clearing; easily take out the largest man of the group with his club. Frost had leapt onto the back of a younger man who had drawn a short sword and aimed it at Vincent. Francis had snuck in on the other side of the camp and took down a short but stocky man who had leapt out of his tent to investigate. Before they had chance to know that they were under attack, half the group had fallen and Jane had taken down two men who had tried to flee with her bow, striking sure, one in the calf and the other in his behind, which only slowed him enough for Frost to reach him.

The scene went quiet again and Vincent and the boys began to relax a little, calling to each other and to Jane as they tied hands and feet of their prisoners, collecting weapons and valuables as they went. Just as Jane began a headcount of the captives she heard a scuffling sound off to her left and saw a small figure dart out between two trees in an attempt to escape. Jane decided quickly against her bow and chose to give chase, she was full of unspent energy and the figure looked to be that of a small boy, an easy enough catch.

Jane's longer legs and her instinctive knowledge of the forest floor, where to step and when to leap, meant that she was upon the boy in a moment and she latched onto his arms flinging him down to the ground, herself down with him. Jane ran her hands up and down the body beneath her in search of any concealed weapons and when she was satisfied she turned the boy onto his back.

Eye to eye now, Jane looked into the boys face, he had striking eyes and he was desperately trying to catch at his breath, he looked like an animal caught in a trap and Jane felt a stab of pity. Jane stood and dragged the boy up with her, running her eyes over the body to make sure he showed no signs of serious injury and was able to walk, they didn't need him slowing them down.

"We are taking you to the Castle of Lincoln, where you and the rest of this scum will await the return of the keeper of the peace and will hence be charged with the crime of heresy." Jane said firmly; panting a little herself.

The boy looked fully at Jane as she spoke and Jane smiled slyly as she saw the moment the boy realised that he had been taken down by a woman. Jane wouldn't disguise her sex even if she could, it often worked to her advantage, men were prone to underestimate the female of the species and some were even squeamish about fighting her. With her hood and tunic, she looked no different to the rest of the team; from a distance but up close she was clearly a woman.

Jane took a length of rope and ordered her captive to hold out his wrists. As the boy complied Jane noticed how slight the boys hands and wrist were, she'd wager she could fit her long fingers fully around the pair; if she tried. Jane wrapped the rope tightly around the wrists; binding them together and finishing with a simple knot. The skin was pale and soft and without calluses and Jane could already see the beginnings of an angry red mark staining the flesh. Jane looked up into the face of the boy curiously, she would have guessed his age to be about 14 or so but the face she looked into seemed older, faint lines of time were discernible and the way the hazel eyes wearily watched her every move, spoke of something more than a child can see. Jane caught the watchful gaze in her own.

Jane tugged on the rope in her hand, testing the knot and bringing the distracted catch tumbling toward her where Jane caught him again, setting him back on his feet.

"Come on, we have a lot of road to cover, we ought to get started." Jane said as she motioned for the youngster to follow her.

Jane rejoined her group where; by now some of the prisoners had come around, gained consciousness and were beginning to realise fully their predicament. The men had been tied up and strung together across the trunk of a newly felled tree, that sat in the centre of them in order to restrict their movement further yet allow them to walk in a group out of the forest; carrying the tree with them.

Vincent had left the group now most of them were contained and approached what Jane realised was some kind of makeshift alter, a lifeless corpse posed on top of it. Jane shook away the thought of the despicable torments that the body had been subject to and tugged a little harder at the ropes she held, delivering a swift kick to another prisoner who dared to look at her as she passed.

"Long dead." Vincent said in answer to Jane's unspoken question as he rejoined the group, we will cover him for now and send someone back to get him later, he will need to be examined by the coroner, then he will be given a decent Christian burial."

"So there could be a charge of murder to answer to as well? " Frost asserted flashing Francis a look of self importance.

xxxxx

Vincent took the lead, with the sack full of confiscated items slung over his shoulder and headed out of the woodland at a steady pace, he hummed to himself happily and called to Francis and Frost in turn to point out a rare bird or the signs that a boar had passed through their route.

Jane had tied her young prisoner onto the end of the post and took up the rear, falling into step just a foot behind him. The raid had gone well and aside from some early protestations and a failed attempt at breaking free from the big man of the group, the rest seemed to quickly accept their fate and become manageable.

Jane heard her younger brother speak to the two men on the side of the group that he was responsible for guarding.

"What was all that last night? what were you doing? witchcraft? black magic?" He said waving his staff in the direction of the men.

"Necromancy." Vincent called back over his shoulder to the latest addition to their team. "Now, do not speak to the prisoners unless I instruct it." The older man bellowed.

Francis' head snapped quickly back to Jane who rolled her eyes at her brother in disapproval before he fixed his gaze on the ground ahead of him.

They walked until Jane could feel hunger begin to occupy her every thought, despite the bread she had rationed herself through the journey. The light was beginning to fade and they were out of the forest now, Vincent told his men that they would stop at the next farm to seek shelter for the night.

The farmer was a little jumpy on seeing the small mob trussed up to the trunk of a tree but Vincent calmed his fears both with verbal reassurance and the ever effective monetary reward.

The group were given ale and some stew and stale bread, which Jane dipped into the water she had boiled in her pot and made it more edible. Vincent and his team ate first and then shared out the scraps to the prisoners.

Jane went to the boy at the back of the group who seemed to have nodded off and was in danger of missing the meager sustenance being offered. Jane shook the boys shoulder, and he sprung awake, terror clear in his eyes.

"Its alright, you need to eat, we still have a distance to travel." Jane said softly, holding out a corner of bread she had saved from her own helping.

"Thank you." was whispered as the boy accepted the bread and tore into it eagerly, covering his mouth with his hand and looking sheepishly at Jane, who couldn't help but smile before she moved away.

Once again Jane couldn't fight the feeling that there was something strange about this boy, his face did not fit with the rest of the group and Jane felt an urge to know how he had ended up here, an urge she ignored as she got some much needed sleep before her turn on watch.

At first light; as they prepared to leave, Jane staggered back into the barn, moments after leaving to relieve herself.

"Sweet mother of Christ!" She yelled, hopping around the outbuilding and holding her foot up in her hands. Jane finally leant herself up against a thick wooden post to examine her injury.

Francis had fought a smile throughout the display. "Whats wrong Janie?" he asked now.

Jane glowered at him for his use of the affectionate pet name. "Goodness, let me see Francis, could it be the three inch nail currently sticking out of my foot!" Jane snapped.

"Oooh, let me pull it out!" Francis said excitedly, while Frost turned away with a queasy expression.

"Not for my own weight in wool, Francis." Jane said putting up a warning hand.

"I can see to it." A small voice, trying to make itself heard.

Jane looked at the boy, unsure for a second if she had really heard him. Then Jane looked around at the other faces, to see if they had heard it.

"He is our healer." One of the eldest prisoners said to Jane before receiving a silencing look from the obvious leader of the pack.

Jane looked back to the boy, who coloured at the attention. Jane had noticed that Vincent had allowed the boy to tend to the two men she had shot down yesterday.

"Don't do it Jane, he might suck out your soul." Francis urged, shooting a look of suspicious dislike at the young healer.

Vincent slapped his palm into the back of Francis' head. "Untie the boy and help Frost and I get the others outside." He barked; as Francis stood rubbing at his head. Francis followed his instructions to free the boy, giving him the most intimidating stare he could muster as he did so.

Jane hopped over to a mound of hay and lowered herself carefully onto it as she watched the men file out of the barn. Jane was aware that Vincent had likely set it up so she would have some privacy; knowing too well that she hated the team to see her in pain, she was all the more proud and stubborn for being the only female in the most reputable band of thief takers in the city.

The young healer crouched in front of Jane and took her foot in his hands, holding her gaze for a moment as if requesting permission before quickly and in one smooth motion pulling out the thick iron nail.

Jane hissed but bit back a curse, as she pushed her hands into the ground beneath her against the pain. The boy slowly peeled off Jane's leather boot and now took the naked foot in his small soft hands, three days on the road and in the woods ensured that Jane's foot was filthy and she felt a pang of shame before telling herself she really shouldn't care.

"The things you took from the camp." The boy spoke to Jane now. "There should be a butt of wine."

Jane scowled menacingly. "And you want it for helping me?" She guessed.

"To wash the foot." The boy said simply, failing to take offence at Jane's assumption.

Jane called to Francis to bring her the wine and as he delivered it Vincent peered into the barn curiously to see Jane; sat with her foot in the boys hands. Jane shot him a challenge in her look and he shrugged.

"Not going to ask." He said, letting the door shut after he and Francis left.

The healer poured some of the wine out over Jane's foot and then passed the remainder to Jane, as he took a closer look at the wound, he ran his thumb gently over the area around the wound and Jane pulled her foot sharply back; instinctively.

"You're ticklish." The boy smiled with one side of his mouth.

Jane remained mute and glared slightly. The boy rose and Jane watched him withdraw a small sheathed knife from inside his boot. Jane mentally kicked herself for not checking the boot for weapons as she gave a start and reached to her belt for a knife of her own.

The boy shook his head. "Oh, no, I just, I have to cauterize the wound, I am going to heat the blade in the embers from the fire." He gestured to the fire beneath the small cooking pot they had used to heat some pottage they had purchased from the farmer for breakfast.

Jane looked suspicious but slowly moved her hand away from her own knife, raising a palm to signal her consent. The boy moved gracefully to the dying fire and sat the blade of the knife over the hottest part in the very centre, waiting for a few moments, nervously watching Jane over a shoulder during the wait.

As the boy returned and took up Jane's foot again, he looked cautiously at the woman. "You may want to take some of the wine for this." He suggested and Jane complied, watching the boy intently.

"Fuck...Shite!" Jane yelled as the healer pushed the flat of the heated blade against the small open wound, effectively sealing it. "Argh!"

" need to close the wound off from infection." The boy offered sheepishly.

Jane shrugged nonchalantly as she recovered. "Yes, I've seen it done, I just wasn't quite ready for it."

The boy picked up Jane's boot and handed it to her.

"Thank You." Jane said before thinking how absurd it was to be thanking a prisoner for tending to her when he really had no choice, Vincent would have forced his hand, although Jane remembered; the boy had been the one to come forward and reveal his ability to heal her.

The boy simply nodded and waited for Jane to right herself before holding out his hands to be re-tied.

xxxxx

Jane and her team headed back into Lincoln City between the shadow of the great castle; the City's strength and security and the majestic towers of the beautiful Cathedral, spires stretching into the sky like the gates of heaven.

Jane noticed the reaction of her young captive who stared up in awe at the Cathedral. He had the look that those who had never seen the building up close were prone to have, amazement, it made one feel at once lifted up and yet insignificant. Jane felt the immense pride of hailing from this impressive city and of being of service to it's preservation, to the people, the bishop and the king himself.

The streets between these two triumphs of architecture were bustling with street traders, stall holders, monks, beggars, the yellow hooded whores, pie sellers and members of the garrison, every variation of person you could imagine was represented here in some form. Jane breathed it all in and felt her blood pump harder, her heart quicken, she was happy to be home.

The wagon they had picked up outside of the city walls and thrown their prisoners into meant that now the bound men, ringed by Vincent's well known band of thief takers, began to attract a lot of attention. Many of those living and working in the city had heard the tales of the dangerous devil worshippers in the woods and guessing that these were the culprits they began to hurl abuse and pelt the men and the cart with rotten food, mud and anything unpleasant that was to hand. Abuse was hurled too, shouts of "devils, demons and evil" were joined by calls for the lord god to deliver and protect from these crimes.

Vincent led the wagon, with it's growing crowd, up to the entrance of the castle and through the yard to the tower that housed the cells. As they approached the tower and slowed; Jane saw the way the young boy's face paled to grey and the frightened look in his eyes. As the men were led out of the wagon and down the winding stone staircase Jane saw the boy's feet falter and she quickly took his shoulder and put a hand to his waist trying to make what really was support; appear as restraint, dragging the boy a little so he had to lean against her.

"You're alright. " She whispered.

They split the men into two small secure rooms and locked them in for the night, Vincent, Francis and Frost, congratulating themselves and each other on a job well done.

" Do you think they'll hang?" Francis asked excitedly.

"That's not up to us." Vincent replied. "They are in the hands of God and the law now." he declared.

Jane who remained subdued; couldn't shake some strange unhappiness about this.

xxxxxxx

**A/N- As ever, please do let me know what you think, and many thanks in advance xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thief Taker

part two

Jane peered through the hatch in the dark solid wood door, quickly locating the person of interest, he had occupied one corner of the room; alone, where as the other three occupants sat side by side on the opposite side of the cell, sharing one another's heat and conversation. Jane pulled back, her mind made up.

"Bring out the boy,Grant, I want to speak with him in private." Jane ordered.

Grant looked reluctant. "You do not have the authority to question a prisoner Jane." he said calmly.

"Well, I have the authority to kick you in the arse, so jump to it." She said menacingly, selecting a simple threat over using her charms in this instance.

"You could try asking nicely Jane, I am a reasonable man." He said, already taking his keys off his belt. "I suppose; seeing that you brought them in, it wouldn't do any harm for you to speak a few words to him."

Grant stepped just inside the heavy door, shooting a warning look at the three men before beckoning to the boy, who looked frozen in fear.

"Come here boy." Grant instructed.

The healer got up and slowly shuffled toward the door, his ankles and wrists now restrained by heavy irons.

"Someone here wants to speak with you." Grant tossed his helmeted head behind him, where Jane stood expressionless.

The boy caught a glimpse of Jane over the guards large shoulder and couldn't hide the small look of relief that lit his face. Grant ushered them both into another room and made a point of leaving the door wide open as he stepped just outside.

Now Jane was face to face with the boy and his disturbingly pretty face she couldn't decide on which of the questions that had kept her from sleep last night to start with, so she opted for a new one.

"Why do you sit alone? The rest sit together."

The boy shrugged. " I am not really one of them."

" Of course, you were just out for a stroll, an innocent bystander, shall we call the guard to release you." Jane sniped sarcastically, the boy lowered his head and gazed at the floor. Jane sighed, exasperated and waited for a moment.

"I didn't mean to protest my innocence, you mistake me, I only meant to say; I am new to this group." The boy explained.

Jane eyed him suspiciously, something in his voice was lilting and soft, it reminded Jane of someone but she couldn't place who, the few words that they had exchanged yesterday had haunted her throughout the previous night.

"And what exactly is your part in this group?" Jane demanded.

" I am a healer."

Jane stepped closer. " And what else?"

No reply.

" You take part in their sorcery, that wickedness? " Jane challenged.

The boy nodded timidly. "Sometimes."

Jane was surprised by her own dissapointment in this answer, could it be that she had let a pair of fine eyes; sway her enough to want to believe in a guilty party's innocence?

As she weighed up what to say next and wether it had been a mistake to even come here the boy spoke up.

"How is your foot?" he asked.

" It is perfectly fine." Jane frowned. " How can someone who claims to be a healer, be involved in that abomination... I saw it...desecration of a body. You will all go to hell." Jane wanted to draw some kind of reaction from the silent boy, she was not successful. "You have no defence?... nothing to say."

The boy finally appeared to be struggling with his thoughts. " I am bound for eternal damnation yes, I have been for sometime and nothing I do now could earn my forgiveness, so I have been seeking knowledge, knowledge of all things. It is not the defence you seem to desire, it is only my explanation. "

"God forgives all who truly repent their sins." Jane argued.

"Not I." The boy said, a new determination flashing in his eyes.

Grant chose that moment to step back into the room and cleared his throat.

"I must return the prisoner." Grant said clearly.

The boy gave Jane one last apologetic look and began to shuffle out.

Jane barged out of the tower without a word to Grant. She had come here hoping to hear something to satisfy her curiosity and free her from the agitation that had plauged her since she first encountered this boy. All she left with were more questions.

Jane made to leave the castle but at the steps of the tower she met Sir Tristan De Brayford, the Castellion and a respected nobleman. Jane liked this man, she had always found him to be fair and there were no signs of the corruption so many other officials displayed, add to this the fact that he was always pleased to see Jane and she could find no reason not to like him.

"Jane." He greeted. "I heard you and Vincent had brought in some vagabonds, you have certainly been kept busy whilst Cavanaugh is in Grantham. "

Jane nodded, it was true that with the Keeper of the Peace otherwise engaged in some bitter trading disputes in a different part out of the county, Vincent had been trusted and relied upon in matters that would usually be beyond their duties. It was much more usual for Jane and the boys to be caught up in a family feud or some petty theft and for a moment Jane craved the simplicity of those assignments.

"We caught up with them in the forest my Lord, there was no doubt they are the group that have been reported conducting rituals and dark magics. Vincent has sent some men back to retrieve a body for the coroner to look at, he charges them with Necromancy." Jane explained as she walked with Tristan to the castle gates.

Tristan stopped. "Necromancy, they are interfering with the dead? Has Vincent been to see the Bishop? I believe this will be a trial for both the City officials and the Church. "

Jane nodded. "He spoke with the Bishop last night." Jane looked thoughtful. "Would it be acceptable for me to speak with the corenor, I confess I am curious about the case and with Cavanaugh absent there may be some small assistance Vincent and I can offer before his return."

Tristan nodded. "Do as you wish Jane, you have my authority, I am busy with the garrison as you well know. But do come and see me again with anything of interest, I shall need to keep informed if the Bishop is to decend upon us."

xxxxx

"So Pike, what is your professional opinion?"

Pike's desire to display his knowledge distracted him from challenging Jane's authority.

"The man in question appears to have been in poor health, there are a number of ailments which could of proved fatal, his heart and liver are diseased and most of his organs look to have been failing. There is no obvious sign of a violence, only the strange symbols carved into the flesh, clearly done postmortem."

Jane frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"After his death. He appears to have been dead for several days, but I am sure you have heard this already from the original coroner." Pike sighed.

Jane frowned again. "What do you mean, original coroner?"

Pike seemed bored. "Didnt you know? this man has already been seen by a coroner, he had been opened up and examined before he graced my rooms."

Jane turned to leave, confusion engulfing her, she needed to think, she was not the most educated woman around but she had always prided herself on her intuition and ability to solve problems and come up with a plan.

Jane decided to relate the new information to Vincent and Frost and she found them in the local tavern. Vincent was sprawled in a chair by the fire with no less than three hounds at his feet and a flea bitten cat in his lap, while Frost made yet another attempt to woo the landlord's daughter; Miss Cooper.

Jane was given a tankard of strong ale whilst she updated her team.

"So what are you thinking Jane?" Frost asked, knowing she would have some opinion.

Jane looked at her best friend, they had grown up together since Frost's merchant Father had been killed in a petty dispute at the harbour and Vincent had taken over his care. Jane trusted these two men with her life.

"They either got this guy from a coroner or one of those men cut him up, dissected him." Jane said in disgust.

"You can never be sure with these folk, but one of them could be skilled enough to make a good job of carving up a body." Vincent said knowingly.

"You see anything like this before Vincent?" Jane asked.

"I seen it all Jane, you know I've dealt with plenty of accusations of whichcraft, hexes, love spells, but Necromancy is some serious darkness. There was a tale of a young girl some years back, her intended was killed on the eve of their wedding, she was heartbroken so she begged a sorcerer to bring the boy back to life but he raised some kind of demon and the girl had to send him back to hell herself, she went mad and threw herself in the river."

"Sounds like chaff to me, you meet this girl Vincent?" Frost mocked.

"I am just passing on what I was told." Vincent said huffily. " Anyway, we should certainly stay out of matters such as these. Leave it to Cavanaugh and the Bishop."

Jane kept silent, when something took root in her mind it was almost impossible for her to give up on it. Jane brooded into her drink and spent another wakeful night in the company of one haunting set of hazel eyes.

xxxxx

"The man in the forest? Do you know who he was?" Jane demanded at her second interview with the young healer.

"Which man?"

"Which man? The body, the body of a man that you were using in your games!" Jane shot harshly. "Did youknow him?"

"He was found by the roadside, he was dying, we cared for him until he passed, it wasn't long." Maura confessed.

"I am sure it wasn't, did you help him on his way perhaps?" Jane sneered.

The boy's usually expressionless face looked shocked, even appalled and Jane shook her head at his audacity.

"No, he was in very poor health and he had been on the road for a long time."

"What else do you know about him?" Jane demanded.

" He didnt talk much, he was too weak." Maura explained. "I believe he was an archer, and that he fought at the great battle at Towton." Maura added.

" He told you that?"

" Not exactly." Maura frowned, lowering her gaze to the ground. "The musculature on his right arm was vastly more developed than the left, he also had many old scars on his torso from a blade, possibly a short sword. He spoke with a slight accent from the lands far West of here and from his appearance, the condition of his feet, I would conclude that he was a soilder in the army, perhaps for the house of Lancaster, many of the survivors of the battle from the loosing side chose to roam the countryside in hiding."

Jane's face caused the speaker to pause nervously. "You, you examined him, his body, you cut him up?"

The boy turned scarlet. " I did."

Jane turned away, her back to the boy and strode around the room anxiously. "I don't understand. Why would you do that? You cannot bring a soul back from the dead, especially not without a body to come back to."

"I was not using him for spells or magic." The boy said firmly.

"Then what where you doing?" Jane asked, a note of pleading in her tone.

"I am the healer; I heal, and when the body is beyond that I investigate, I strive to find the cause of death, I strive to learn from the body in order to help others."

"People die because it is their time, because it is Gods will, what right have you and your like got to question that?" Jane said fiercely.

The boy was silent.

"Who are you?" Jane demanded suddenly. "Where did you come from? I don't even know your name." Jane pushed the boy back against the stone wall. "Do demons even have a name?" She asked, breathing heavily and glancing at the boys lips

"I am a healer, My Father was a great healer and a great mind, he taught me everything he knew."

As the boy spoke Jane began to rummage about his person as if she may find a clue there, his finely made tunic had been stripped from him and a thin threadbare cloak that the boy must use to sleep in hung raggedly from his small shoulders. Jane pushed against the boys leather jak and saw a look of concern cross his face.

"What is it?" Jane said, pulling at the neck of the jak now. "What are you hinding?" and then Jane stopped and took a heavy step backwards, she had seen the bandages wound tightly across the boys chest, but had not fully realised what she was seeing until she saw the shape hinted at beneath them.

"My name is Maura, Maura Isles."

xxxxxx

**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing folks. **

**Let me know what you are thinking x **


	3. Chapter 3

Thief Taker

part three

**A/N- **_**Picking up right where we left off. X**_

"You, you're a... ..I knew something was not right." Jane shook her head at herself. " I can't believe I didn't see through you before now." Jane leant forward and pressed herself against the healer, running one hand up the woman's wool hosen covered thigh to the place that really gave her away, Jane pushed the palm of her hand firmly against Maura's centre. "You are really lacking what it takes to be a man." Jane had meant this to sound cruel but now she heard it she was worried it held something more.

Maura's head had fallen back a little, her cheeks suddenly flushed, lips parted.

Jane pulled away from her, looking more agitated than ever, she dragged a hand through her hair. "Do you realise the trouble, the danger you would be in if this was discovered? You cannot just run around masquerading as a man, believe me; even I get trouble for acting the way I do, but this...this is a step too far."

Maura collected herself. " I am glad you know Jane, I have wanted to reveal myself to you for some time, I do not enjoy deception."

Jane looked aghast. " Of course not." But this was the first time she had heard her name from those lips and Jane could not deny the way her stomach flipped.

" As I told you before, I am already past saving, it is unfortunate but also has a liberating effect, now I will do whatever it takes in my pursuit of the truth." Maura said cooly.

"Do your _friends_ know?" Jane asked, the word dripping with distaste.

"They are not my friends, and no, you are the only one." Maura looked at Jane, her eyes beseeching.

"How long have you been living like this?" Jane went on, bewildered but curiously in awe.

"Jane, If I tell you anymore you will be obliged to tell the men you work with or the officials of this City, I do not wish to put you in a position where you have to choose, to betray my trust or theirs. You must think about whether or not you truly wish to know more."

" How am I supposed to turn my back now? I cannot do that." Jane sighed and looked to the heavens.

"I want to tell you everything." Maura said with a gentle look. "But I urge you to ask yourself, why you really want to know and what you are prepared to find out."

Jane took one of Maura's hands up and flipped it over, stroking the soft skin there lightly with her finger tips, and wondering how she had ever thought this woman could be a boy. "I never turned away from anything in my life and I don't know what it is that you have done to me but I have thought of nothing else since we met. "

Maura allowed herself the small smile. "You need time and so do I, When you are ready I will tell you all of me, or else; you are free to turn away now and I will think no less of you."

Jane hated the feeling that this women, even in her current circumstance, held all the cards. Jane moved away and placed her hands on her hips in a pose of wilfull defiance.

"I have my own ways of finding out what I want to know." She promised as she moved to call Grant back in.

xxxxx

Jane emptied the sack out onto the table that filled most of the room and began to rifle through its strewn contents. She quickly spotted the only thing that looked familiar and knew without doubt that it belonged to Maura, even if it hadn't sparked a memory of her taking it from the; then boy and dumping in this very sack, she would have known. The satchel was well worn, the leather soft, and one of the buckles was very loose, there were symbols embroidered onto the front to represent the four elements; earth, air, fire and water.

Vincent had collected the prisoner's knives, as well as a more elaborate dagger that didn't look very well used and Jane guessed was ceremonial, there were some bone's, Jane wasn't entirely sure that they were human,but she was no expert, there was a silver scull, packets of herbs, mushrooms, and various bowls with unfamiliar markings on them. Jane returned all these items to the sack and turned her full attention to the satchel.

Jane opened up the heavy bag and found the source of most of that weight to be tools. Tools for cutting, blades, scissors, some less incriminating instruments such as suction cups for bleeding, cloth and herbs. The tools were rolled in a piece of canvas and Jane; finding she couldn't look at them for long, rolled them back up.

The other items in the satchel were a few coins, a quill and a small clay pot of ink, a key and a couple of large tightly rolled pieces of parchment. As Jane unfurled the scroll she could see that every scrap of it had been utilised, the first piece held writing in two clearly different hands. Jane couldn't read what most of it said but she could understand the diagrams enough to know what she was seeing.

There was the outline of a body with smaller diagrams and symbols scribbled inside it, obviously relating to different body parts and Jane recognised a separate diagram with symbols of the zodiac, she was only familiar with a handful of them, the ram, the fish, the sign of the scales. The second piece of parchment was only partly filled on one side, and there was room for more of the tiny loops of words. In one corner of this page Jane found a sketch of an older man, he had a kind face, and the name written beneath was Robert Isles of Bowland.

Jane could see two more things at the bottom of the satchel and as she reached in to retrieve the ring, which as she could easily slip it on to her thumb, she guessed was a man's, perhaps Maura's Father's and the last item was a scrap of cloth, that as Jane pulled out she had to just as quickly conceal again as she heard footsteps and looked up to find Frost looking at her from the doorway.

"Jane, where you been all day?" He asked casually.

"Around."

"Of course." Frost smiled, used to his friend's secrecy. "Vincent has been looking for you, Francis too, oh and your Ma" he grinned.

"Shite. Mass." Jane swore just as the sound of the Cathedral bells started ringing out.

"Vincent wants us to take all this stuff over to the Bishop." Frost told Jane, even as she started to quickly stuff Maura's belongings back into her bag. " You know how he feels about the Bishop. ...so."

"That's alright Frost, I can do it." Jane said helpfully, to which Frost cocked his eyebrow.

"Really, you are volunteering ?" Frost double checked.

"Yes I am, so why don't you get back to the tavern before I change my mind." Jane brushed him off.

Frost looked suspicious but slowly moved off anyway, he knew that to challenge Jane would be both; a waste of his time and potentially dangerous.

xxxxxxxx

Jane rushed into the Cathedral under the cover of two more stragglers, there was strength in numbers, and looked for any sign of her mother; standing in the nave. From behind; all the covered heads looked identical and it wasn't until her mother turned as if sensing her, or maybe just hopefully searching, that Jane was able to spot her.

Jane wriggled into the small crowd, sticking out her elbows here and there as an extra incentive for people to let her through. Angela gave her daughter an accusatory look as she reached her.

"You are late again." She whispered loudly.

"I'm here." Jane offered, her only compensation.

"You couldn't have worn something nicer for mass?" Angela scolded.

"I was working." Not entirely true. Jane was wearing a coarse wool kirtle and she had chopped a large piece off of the length in order for her movement to be unimpeded, her thick leather boots with braided cord wound around them, which incidentally; were her pride and joy, were high enough and ugly enough for her modesty not to be put too much in question.

Angela forgot Jane for a moment as the service reached a section that required the congregations participation, each person dutifully repeating the Latin words they knew better than their own names, by heart and without too much consideration to actual meaning.

"Vincent was looking for you." Anglea told Jane with a disapproving look that Jane knew too well. "And I know you took Francis with you on that raid."

Jane rolled her eyes and then pretended to be listening intently to the service, bowing her head reverently. Angela was not fooled and scoffed openly.

"Jane Rizzoli, I want you to take this money to the Bishop after mass." Angela said, passing Jane a small but bulging sack of coins.

Jane tried to push the bag back into Angela's hands. "Ma, no, you can't afford this." Jane argued.

"We can't afford not to Jane." Angela said as she threw her hands in the air and then moved her hands to indicate her daughters appearance, before dropping to her knees in prayer. Jane moved slowly, reluctantly beside her, thinking anything but holy thoughts, the eyes of the saints and God himself watching her from windows and walls.

xxxxxx

She felt a sudden strength, powered by rage, surge through her as she heaved the large man up, almost off his toes and smashed him roughly against the wall by his tunic.

"What did you do to him? " Jane demanded in a low voice.

The man looked a little shocked but squared his jaw and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Jane. I'm alright." Maura said quietly, from just behind her, reaching a hand to her shoulder to pull her back gently. Jane shook off the touch.

"If you touch him...if you even look at him the wrong way again; I'll feed you to my mother's pigs." Jane promised, slowly releasing her hold but keeping the man frozen in her stare.

"Jane." Maura whispered again, this time in a different tone, reassurance and a thank you.

Jane left the room and looked over her shoulder for Maura to follow, not missing the sly smile of her recent victim. When they were alone she let some of her concern show and she brushed the backs of her fingers gently down the side of Maura's head where the eye was just turning a variety of different green and blue colours.

"Ekchymosis, as defined by Galen of Pergamon, the subcutaneous discoloration is the escape of blood into the contused tissue from ruptured blood vessels. " Maura explained nervously.

Jane's thumb and her eyes now traced the split in Maura's bottom lip and she hardly heard the words.

"I imagine it looks worse than it is." Maura said weakly.

"He blackened your eye." Jane stated finally. "Why?" but she was asking herself as much as Maura.

"He said I had brought the law to them, that I was a curse and they never should have trusted me. He told the others that I was working with the enemy and that it was their own lives or mine." Maura said calmly.

Jane listened shaking her head. "He wants them to turn on you before the trial, give you up to try and save their own necks." Jane looked at Maura seriously. "And I'm making it worse, these visits."

"No." Maura said quickly. "Seeing you is... it's all I have now, for however long."

Jane frowned at Maura, the idea of her storming in here everyday, demanding answers, throwing her weight around, the idea of that being something of value to this woman was almost unbelievable, if Jane hadn't felt just a little of that herself.

"Maura, do you understand what I'm saying? they are going to let you hang for this." Jane said carefully.

Maura lowered her eyes to the floor. "What does it matter if it is just I or all of us. Someone has to pay. I will be ready." Maura said matter of factly.

"Well I will not! " It had slipped out of Jane in indignation.

Maura smiled happily and reached for Jane's hand without thinking. Jane looked wary, she was not in the habit of touching others or being touched, Frost, Vincent, they all knew to give her space but this women seemed to be setting her own rules and Jane let the contact happen, more than that, she wanted it and she wanted more.

"You have to stay away from the big fella, you have to try and get the rest on your side, whoever likes you the most, try to appeal to him. You have to stay safe in there Maura. I can speak to Grant about keeping an extra eye on you, but when he's not here, I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect you." Jane was shaking now.

"I will take care Jane, I promise you." Maura tried to calm her.

"I took your belongings." Jane confessed suddenly. "I took the tools you had in your bag, so they can't trace those to you. It might help."

Maura frowned at the new information and dropped the hand she had been holding. "You should not have done that, if anyone found out..."

Jane ignored the sentiment. "I read what I could of your papers, I saw your Father." Jane felt the guilt of her actions just as she had at the time, having that glimpse into Maura's private thoughts, that intimacy, without permission. "I'm sorry."

Maura's face was once again unreadable.

"I know you were the daughter of Robert Isles of Bowland, maybe I could go and speak to your family and see if any of them would be willing to come here and speak on your behalf."

Maura's head shot up and her look was molten. "No!" She spat. "Don't you dare Jane."

Jane's brows furrowed. "It could save you. If your family has money or influence..."

"Please...Jane, I am asking you not to go." Maura begged and she had stepped close to Jane, almost flinging herself upon the woman's mercy.

Jane scowled and chewed at her lip but held Maura in her arms. "For now." Jane said quietly. "I agree; for now." She nodded at Maura who looked instantly relieved. "But I want you to tell me what this is."

Jane took the patch of material that had been the final item in Maura's satchel and presented it to her now. Maura's face hardened as her eyes rested on it. The material held the embroidered design of a coat of arms, the shield outline was bold and inside the quarterly colours were blue and yellow, one corner housed the image of a harp, the other a misery cord.

"It is the coat of arms belonging to Lord Patrick D'Olye of Dromone in County Clare, he has lands in Lancaster, Halton and Carnforth. He is a brutal, wicked man, who has disinherited families, forced marriages and murdered , for his own gain."

"And you have this because?"

"He is my real Father." Maura admitted darkly. "Just before my Father...Robert..." Maura added as she faltered. "...passed, he told me that I was not born of the parents who had raised me, that I had been left with him by D'Olye. My Father had met him on the battlefield and tended to his wounds, taken him to safety and nursed him back to health. A few months later he had come to find my Father, to give him his child, illegitimate and a girl, of no use to him." Maura said with no visible signs of emotion, but somehow Jane could feel it; emanating from her, the disappointment, the rejection, the anger and confusion. It made Jane weak and she wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her against her.

"Thank you for telling me." Jane said against Maura's head and she felt two arms wrap around her waist in response.

xxxxx

_**A/N -Thank you for the reviews and such. Keep letting me know how you feel xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thief Taker

Part four

"Jane, ho, Janie!" Vincent called after her as she caught sight of her employer and quickly began to steer herself in the opposite direction. Vincent caught up with her, breathing heavily due to this small dash.

"Where have you been hiding Jane? We need to talk." Vincent said, laying a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I can't right now Vince, I have to go and see my mother." Jane lied.

"Jane." Vincent repeated, looking disappointed in her.

Jane shrugged. "Alright, what is it?" She snapped.

"Grant came to see me today." Vincent began, lowering his voice and looking warily about the square.

Jane's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest. "So?"

"He is worried about you Jane, he says you've been to see that boy we brought in last week; everyday, sometimes twice?" Vincent said doubtfully.

"Yes, I've been in to check on him a couple of times, what of it?" Jane shrugged again, feigning nonchalance.

"Jane are you going soft on me? has this boy won your affections? is that it? I mean, these people can be persuasive, he may be handsome; but never forget what else he is."

"He isn't one of them." Jane said quickly in defence, fully aware of how pathetic she sounded."I mean, really Vincent. I haven't puzzled out quite what he is yet, but they have turned on him, he could be in real danger in there." Jane tried to appeal to her boss and his ultimately sweet nature.

"Jane, that is not your problem, we bring them in, we turn them over to the law, that's all." Vincent said certainly.

Jane sighed unhappily, her whole body sagging with it.

" I can speak with Cavanaugh on his return, put forward the boy's case, if you wish, but we can't do more than that." Vincent offered kindly. "And in the meantime Jane; you need to stay away." Vincent looked Jane fully in the eyes and waited for her to reluctantly nod her understanding.

xxxxx

By the following night Jane had had just about enough. She waited until it was as dark as the night would get and made her way over to the prison tower. Jane knew every inch of the castle, inside and out, she knew every door, every passage, every loose stone and she knew exactly where each guard was posted, who that guard was and who his mother was and more importantly; they knew her.

Jane stayed in the shadows for as much of her mission as she could and when she finally found she had to come into the light she passed one of the newest young guards, who was around the same age as her brother Thomas, she strode confidently around him; with a charming smile as if she was supposed to be there.

Jane wasn't foolish, she had prepared for this visit. she had seen the night guard on his way up to the castle to take over from Grant and she knew he had a weakness for wine. So Jane had stopped him to ask about his daughter and had offered him a full jug of wine to keep him company on this long cold night.

As expected she found him sleeping soundly where he sat, propped up against the wall between the two rooms of the prisoners. Jane knew that another guard could appear at anytime; on one of the many patrols, so she took her chance and quickly crossed to the guard and plucked the keys from his belt.

As Jane readied the correct key, she looked through the small opening in the door. Maura was sat in her usual corner, awake and watching the door as if she had known Jane was coming. A quick look told Jane that the other three men were asleep.

Jane opened the door and beckoned to Maura, stretching out a hand for her to take as Jane pulled her carefully out into the corridor and along it until they were standing face to face in the hollow beneath the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Jane whispered, holding Maura out in front of her; at arms length.

Maura nodded repeatedly, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I had to explain why I didn't come yesterday and today, why I can't keep seeing you, the way I was." Jane rambled.

"It's fine Jane. I don't expect anything from you, you owe me nothing." Maura looked at the ground, grateful for the cover of darkness.

"Maura." Jane said, tipping Maura's head back with two fingers placed under her chin. "The guard I know; Grant, went to visit Vincent. He told him I've been coming here, and Vince has told me to stay away."

Maura smiled weakly, a little reassured.

"I tried to stay away ... but.."

"What?" Maura pushed gently.

"Did you find a way to get into my dreams?" Jane asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"What? Of course not, I told you, I don't practice magic, I don't even really believe that it exists beyond the power of suggestion, the human imagination is boundless...wait...you dreamt of me?" Maura smiled a real smile, though a little shyly.

They had been running; through the forest, Jane pulling Maura along behind her, something chased them, hunting them down, and even though there had been danger and fear, there had been a sweetness in the dreaming.

"I did." Jane admitted. "I dreamt that we were escaping together." Jane considered for a brief moment, attempting that now, but she knew they wouldn't even make it out of the castle together undetected. "I wish I could get you out of here...that you were free."

Maura closed the gap between them, with one small step and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, her head pressed against Jane's shoulder. Maura seemed to breathe Jane in and sighed happily.

"They haven't hurt you again?" Jane asked, trying to ignore the complete feeling of rightness that filled her now, as if she had always been waiting for this, for her. A feeling Jane had never known; but a feeling she believed was reserved for a man and his wife and even then, only if they were very fortunate.

"No, I'm well, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not afraid." Maura assured, still clinging to Jane.

Jane pulled Maura away, so she could look her in the eye. "Listen to me Maura, we don't have much time. Cavanaugh is due back any day now, he will set a date for the trial, it won't be long; a few days, and he will want to speak to you all first. He is a fair man."

Maura nodded, looking troubled again.

"You have to tell them you didn't do this, that your innocent." Jane said, pinning Maura with a determined look.

"Jane, I can't..."

"You told me you don't do magic, you didn't try to raise the dead or worship evil. You _are _innocent." Jane persisted.

"I cannot lie Jane, I knew what I was getting involved in and I did do things that constitute sacrilege. I am not able to lie about that." Maura said, shaking her head hopelessly.

"You don't have to lie, really; just be careful about what you tell them and if in doubt, say nothing at all. Maura please; you have to try and save yourself. Do it for me." Jane begged, gripping Maura by the shoulders, her voice raised only slightly.

"I will try Jane." Maura looked so sincere and it made Jane smile warmly and touch a hand to Maura's head, slipping her fingers carefully just beneath the hood and then the cap to reach the soft hair hidden within, Jane's fingers loosing track of themselves in a caress. Maura's eyes fluttered closed and she pressed into the touch.

"Maura, you said you would tell me all of you. This might be our last chance." Jane said in a thick throaty voice. "I mean; before the trial." Jane added.

Maura nodded. "Alright. I just; I want you to hear everything I have to say before you make up your mind about me."

Jane nodded her assent. "Tell me why you are with these men."

Maura took Jane's hand firmly in her grip as if to prevent Jane pulling away.

"My Father, he did not die a natural death Jane. I knew it, but nobody would listen. My own mother; thought me angry, bitter and vengeful upon finding I had been lied to for so long about the identity of my Father. She would not consent to having Father examined by the coroner. " Maura shook her head at the painful memories. "He was murdered, I am certain of it. Poisoned; I think, but I needed to be sure, I needed proof." Maura explained.

Jane nodded in understanding as Maura went on.

"I had heard talk of a group of men, said to dabble in the dark arts and the realm of the dead, they had set up camp in the forest of Bowland. I thought they could help me."

Jane's frown was heavy. "What? to speak to your Father?"

"No." Maura looked darkly at Jane. "Not that."

Jane smiled her reassurance. "Then what? You can trust me Maura."

Maura looked uncertain. " I took his body." She said in a hoarse whisper. "I gave them my Father's body."

Jane looked horrified and pulled her own body instinctively away from Maura.

Footsteps sounded above them, coming towards the staircase they were huddled beneath and Jane pulled Maura into her, sheltering her protectively as she listened. When the sound paused, Jane pulled Maura by the arm back to the cell she had come from only minutes before. Jane's fingers fumbled with the keys, but she managed to open up and get them both inside and crouched in the dark corner as she heard the footsteps get closer and the guard passed by.

Jane heard what sounded like a kick being landed and heard the moan and grumble of the drunken guard who should have been on duty.

"My apologies, won't happen again, yes sir." Jane heard from the passage.

They sat wrapped together in silence for what seemed like hours, until Jane felt sure she heard the snoring start up again and she disentangled herself from Maura and her cloak.

Maura, realising that Jane was about to leave, snatched at her hand, lacing her fingers with Jane's.

"Jane, I'm not asking you to turn your back on what you believe in, I believe in many of the same things. I'm only asking that you look beyond that, beyond what crooked men have made of faith."

Jane looked sceptical and confused and as she pulled her hand from Maura, the smaller woman pushed herself up to meet Jane and pressed her lips lightly over Jane's , once and then a second time, more soundly.

"If we never meet again, forgive me." Maura whispered.

Jane had frozen, she looked quite unresponsive, but that was far from what she was experiencing internally. She finally put her fingers to her lips to check that they were still her own and as she slid out of the cell and back into the night, she looked back at Maura and wondered what was happening to her, at that moment it felt supernatural indeed.

xxxxx

Jane had been right and Cavanaugh and his men arrived back in town at the end of the next day. Part of Jane rejoiced, Maura would get a hearing and perhaps they could save her, the other part of Jane was filled with dread, if she was found guilty...

Jane had been troubled since she'd last spoken with Maura, she could not seem to reconcile the things that Maura confessed to having done, with the gentle and beautiful soul that she felt so enthralled with. It was so confusing to feel more and more as if she was moving closer to this woman and then to uncover information that pulled them ever further apart.

Cavanaugh, as predicted wanted the trial over quickly and had given himself only a couple of days to speak with the prisoners and the couple of witness' that had come forward.

Jane found herself drawn to the Cathedral as she had been so many times before in her life, when she was worried, when she sought guidance. Jane walked slowly into the nave, it never ceased to amaze her the majesty of the place and she was always in awe of a place that could inspire men to build with such passion and care. Every stone had been placed with the strongest dedication and Jane felt that these walls would outlive not only her but possibly life itself.

Jane knelt in front of the alter, she had purposely chosen a time to come; between services, when the cathedral was at its most peaceful and when she could think about what was to come and even pray. Jane was not devout, she came here usually; because that was what everyone did, everyone expected and her mother required. But now she came to wonder, to bargain and to plead with whatever was watching, with whoever was her maker.

Jane felt a presence and turned to see the Bishop, close behind her. The Bishop was a stern man, he and Vincent had never seen eye to eye but Jane didn't really know what Vincent's reasons were, as far as she could, tell the man was not a likable character but had no harm in him.

"You are troubled." He observed, his hands clasped before his middle.

Jane nodded, feeling unguarded from where she knelt. "I was just...thinking about something."

The Bishop waited, expectantly.

"My Lord Bishop, I was wondering if the Lord ever makes mistakes?" Jane said, rubbing her hands together stiffly.

Bishop James looked mildly surprised by the question. "That is dangerous wondering Jane. Ours is not to question Him. To us it may appear that mistakes are made, but we do not see the grand scheme, we cannot see into peoples hearts and minds, but the Lord can, You can trust in him."

Jane thanked the Bishop and left the Cathedral, tonight would be a long night and tomorrow, the trial would begin.

xxxxx

_**A/N- Thank you for reviews, follows, all of that! xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- I really wanted to stick to my 5 chapter target for this story but as this chapter passed the 4000 word mark way before the final scene, I realised I was going to have to cut it into two. So one more to come, but it won't be long._

Thief Taker

Part five.

The prisoners had been taken to the Guild Hall, late last night; Jane had watched them go, from a distance. She was glad of it now, as the rowdy rabble had begun steadily to build; their appetite for justice and vengeance was strong. Jane had spoken with the soldiers on guard at the doors earlier and had identified herself as one of the party that brought these men in, so that now as they began to turn the crowd back, they let Jane pass them, into the hall.

Inside was almost as busy as out and Jane had to push to get through to the front of the public area. Jane heard the voice of the Bishop, who was presiding as judge today, ask Cavanaugh to let the prisoners come before him. And then she saw them, led into the room and onto a platform at the far end of the hall, facing the rest of the room.

Eight men, some with heads held high, others gazing at their own feet fearfully, and there she was, one of the eight, Maura. Jane watched as Maura seemed to search the room for something and in case it was her, Jane gave a shove to the man who blocked her from view and as he called out, Maura's eyes found Jane's. A look of relief flooded Maura's features and she gave her a curt nod and a nervous smile.

Vincent was the first witness, and he was as ever, honest, clear and did not stray from the facts, he was always careful not to convey any personal judgement.

"When we discovered the men's camp, night had fallen, however we could see some of what occurred due to the many candles and a small fire that was burning. There was incense being burnt and what appeared to be a lifeless body lay on a platform."

"An alter?" The Bishop questioned.

Vincent shrugged. "Maybe. The eight men here circled the body, talking to each other and speaking aloud to the group, words that I either could not hear or were unfamiliar to me. We decided to approach at dawn, seeing that we were outnumbered, two to one."

"Did any of the men protest or seem to act against their own will?" Cavanaugh asked now.

Vincent shrugged. "No, not as far as I could see."

"And did any one man stand out as being in charge? giving orders or the such?" Cavanaugh went on.

This line of questioning had Jane worried as Cavanaugh knew what defence, if any, these men would offer.

Vincent briefly considered the line of men. "No, not at that time. Only later did the big guy at the end, named Adam, seem to be at least the most trouble, think he was the leader as much as any."

Cavanaugh asked a few more questions of no note and Vincent was excused. The coroner stood now and told the Bishop and the Jury what he had found, mainly that the body was that of a man who was likely to have died of natural causes and that he had been dead for sometime before he was examined. He added that the body had been cut up and carved into after the man had died. Jane felt sick as she listened to what was clearly the most damning evidence. Jane was extremely relieved that she had chosen to remove Maura's bag from the collection of belongings given over to Bishop James.

The next two witnesses were farmers who lived on the edge of town and who had first reported the unusual goings on in the woods. One of them claimed his crops had failed after he met with one of the men, trespassing on his land, the crowd seemed at once sympathetic and convinced.

Bishop James addressed the group of prisoners now, sweeping the line with a look.

"Do you have a defence? Have you a leader? Someone to speak up for you? " He asked the group. The big man that Jane had clashed with on a number of occasions took a step forward, as she had expected him too.

"I speak for us Lord Bishop." He called clearly, over the crowd.

The Bishop glanced at the man and many of the men in the group began to nod their support of him.

"Your name?" The Bishop asked and he nodded to the Monk who sat scribing to take it down.

"I am Adam of Altrincham; I am an apothecary, we are a group of men interested only in healing. Here is Edmund the cleric and Ralph is the son of a landowner in Scotland. We are good men. We as a group set out to do pilgrimage to the Cathedral here and to learn all we could of other healing ways, for the benefit of those in our villages, to take back our learning." The big man posed as the gentle giant.

"And so, you deny the ritualistic ceremony that this man witnessed." Here he gestured at Vincent. "or the markings that have been observed by many, on the body that was found at your camp?"

"My Lord Bishop, No, these things were as they seem, yet I insist that these men are not all guilty, that I am not guilty of the crime with which I am charged. We were working under a spell, a curse, that of this innocent looking youth." With this the man turned and pointed a finger at Maura, as if brandishing a lethal weapon.

Maura did not looked shocked, she didn't gasp, that came from the people standing around Jane, but neither did she shrink or colour, she stood perfectly still.

"This boy joined the group just weeks before our capture and with him a sinister power seemed to creep in and overtake us one by one. This is the devils messenger!" The man declared dramatically, waving a finger at Maura again.

Jane couldn't stand it. "That's not true!" She yelled.

No one seemed to hear over the buzz and chatter now rippling through the crowd, but Maura had heard and she looked directly at Jane now and shook her head quickly and mouthed the word, no."

"That is a lie!" Jane said, trying to approach the Bishop now but being pushed back by a soldier.

Suddenly the man who had the rooms attention, saw Jane.

"You!" he pointed. " You are further proof, for has this boy not enchanted you, called you to him in the prison, even in the depth of night!"

Jane turned a deep red and struggled to swallow, she stared and then shook her head. The crowd behind her had gone from loud to deafening in their heightened level of excitement!

The Bishop bellowed over the now unruly crowd, to get quiet and attention, and as the room settled slightly, he crossed to Jane.

"What is this Jane? Is what this man says true?" He asked plainly.

"No, no, it isn't true, I am not bewitched." Jane said adamantly.

"Isn't that what those under a spell always claim!" Shouted Adam the apothecary as if his case was proven beyond doubt.

The Bishop considered Jane carefully as she was now, red faced and struggling against officials, and the words and her troubled state from last evening came back to them both.

"No!" Jane called to the Bishop and she saw the signs of his mind being made up.

"Jane, if you do not remain silent you shall be removed." He said seriously, giving a meaningful look at the guard who held on to her.

Jane stilled.

Bishop James turned to the line of the accused. "Do all of you men stand by this testimony?" There followed a row of obediently nodding heads. "And you boy, do you have anything to say?"

Maura looked for a moment as if she would not speak, until her eyes met Jane's and she took one small step forward. "I came to this already established group and have not attempted to influence them in any way, I do not practice magick or worship any dark forces. I am interested only in healing." Maura stated without emotion.

"Do you accept that only the Lord God has the power to heal and that He must work through you to heal those He chooses to, for His own reasons." The Bishop asked casually, expecting the usual wholehearted agreement.

Maura was silent and the whole room seemed to quiet in anticipation. "I understand and respect that, as the popular belief." Maura ventured quietly.

The Bishop looked her over curiously. "The popular belief?" He asked calmly."You believe in something else?"

"I have seen, that through new medical understanding and intervention, healers can

assist with achieving good health for those who otherwise may have been lost. What we can do, has to count for something." Maura proclaimed, more earnestly.

The crowd jeered and the Bishop shook his head in a display of disapproval.

"It appears to me that you are trying to avoid difficult questions, and that you think_ you _have some power other than that which our Lord allows you." Bishop James said distastefully.

" Let us ask these honest men, gathered as jury, to stand and decide now upon this boy's guilt." The Bishop called authoritatively, waving a hand at the twelve, who looked anxiously at each other as they stood uncertainly. "Raise a hand now if you believe that this boy is guilty of influencing this group of men to commit acts of heresy, desecration of a body and worship of powers other than those of our Lord and saviour. Is this the truth indeed as these seven men together swear." There was no doubt in any mind as to the Bishop's opinion as he made this statement.

One by one, each hand rose into the air, some more sure, others noncommittally, and with each rise, Jane felt a fall inside, a sinking of her stomach. The Bishop called Cavanaugh over with his hand and a few words were exchanged.

"This boy, Maurice the healer, is found guilty of heresy." The Bishop called over the crowd, raising both arms to encompass them all in his decree. "I pronounce that he will hang in the City square at midday, two days from now."

The crowd collectively gasped, cheered and hooted; it was as if Jane had gone deaf, all she heard was her own silent scream. Jane crumpled and the man who had so recently restrained her, now held her up supportively.

Maura gazed into space; eyes set like steel. Two soldiers closed in on her, one from either side and began to brush aside the newly freed prisoners, whom her guilt alone had vindicated. The crowd grew louder still as Maura was almost lifted out of the hall, back to the holding cell. Maura didn't look at Jane or anyone else before she was escorted out, she didn't even blink.

The moment that Maura was removed Jane felt some strength return to her with the overpowering desire to reach her somehow, to soothe and to protect. Jane pushed her way back out through the crowd, trying to get space to think clearly, and splashed her face with water from the horse trough beside the building. Frost appeared at her shoulder suddenly; Jane hadn't been aware he was even here today, apart from the reasoning that the whole city was here.

"Jane, are you alright?" He asked with sincere concern.

Jane shook her head and splashed her face again, crouching and thumping onto the ground. Frost knelt beside her, a hand taking her shoulder firmly.

"What has been going on?" He asked. "What has he done to you?"

But Jane just shook her head and held it in her hands. " I don't know. I don't know." she muttered.

The crowd were now spilling out into the rest of the city, largely into the taverns, others drinking in the streets and calling out praise be to God. As Frost half picked Jane up from the ground and leant her weight against him, she caught a glimpse of two official looking men, but strangers, not wearing Lord Tristan' s colours but those of someone else and as she struggled to focus she recognised it immediately, the coat of arms they bore was that of Lord Patrick D'Olye, Maura's Father by blood.

xxxxx

They had decided to keep Maura in the cell, that was really just a room, at the guild hall, seeing that she alone posed little threat and moving her back to the castle may have resulted in a riot or a lynching. Jane had forced herself to wait as long as she could before appealing to Cavanaugh for the right to visit the condemned. He didn't exactly like the idea but must have taken pity enough on them to acquiesce.

Jane attempted to ready herself, to make herself strong so that Maura could be also, but as she saw Maura's face she felt almost all of that strength dissolve.

"Jane." Maura whispered and made to stand as Jane hurried toward her and brought them both to the floor, her arms wrapping securely around Maura's shoulders, as Jane pressed them into one.

Maura glanced curiously back at the door as if expecting to see someone else there, then smiled at the closed door. "I suppose now that I am to die they at least allow me a visit." She scoffed.

Jane flinched at the bold statement, particularly it's truth, she stroked Maura's cheek as if to smooth away the hard edge that had appeared there. The action had the desired effect and brought Maura back to Jane, her eyes turning to run over Jane's face and the corners of a smile formed.

"I knew it would come to this." Maura lamented. "But I envisioned being alone; I'm glad you are here Jane."

"Me too." Jane croaked as she wrapped a hand around the back of Maura's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. Maura responded passionately, devouring Jane's lips and slipping her tongue inside Jane's mouth.

As they broke apart, Jane coloured and gasped, placing a hand over her smarting lips and staring wide eyed at Maura. " I'm sorry." She spluttered. "I shouldn't have..."

Maura grinned, finding Jane's sudden shyness completely adorable. "Please Jane, I want this, I want you." Maura said softly. "I want to feel alive."

Jane noticed the hand that Maura reached for trembling hard as the healer guided Jane's fingers to slip beneath her tunic and shirt to graze the warm skin there. Jane lay her palm over as much of the soft skin as she could and gasped. Jane knew that she had been feeling the need for this, since she set eyes upon Maura and that everything she had done and would do, came together, all for this moment.

Jane ran her fingers over the flesh at Maura's middle and felt a tremor run through the smaller woman, who chuckled in response. Jane felt bolder, moved closer and longed to feel more. Every curve, every dip, swell and hollow, she would trace them all.

xxxxx

Later, they lay together watching the setting sun, through the high, narrow window. Maura lay in the crook of Jane's arm, looking up at her archer in awe and contentment, a world away from the vision of a woman awaiting her death. Maura rolled in a little to steal a kiss and wondered at how comfortable she felt with this new intimacy already.

"Tell me something, Jane." Maura requested. "Something normal, something that isn't to do with God or prison or death." Maura added.

Jane's brow creased as she searched for something worthy. "I never told anyone this before but, when I first took up the bow, I was so intent on being the best and proving it to everyone, that I took off on my own to hunt a boar. I tracked one down eventually, I watched it and then I made my move. I hit it twice, in the left side and it charged, demented through the brush. I followed with my spear, ready to make the killer blow and found it lay as if dead."

Maura watched Jane's face with fascination as she told the tale.

"When I took a closer look, the beast shot up and took a swipe at me with it's horns, then escaped, leaving me with a nasty scrape...here." Jane lifted her Kirtle and showed her bare thigh, mottled with a long jagged scar. " I had to limp home, I never told a soul."

"hmmm, wounded pride." Maura commented as she trailed a finger over the scar.

"wounded thigh." Jane corrected playfully, brushing her fingers through Maura's now uncovered hair. "What about you?"

"I never hunted wild boar Jane."

"No, I meant, tell me something about your life before." Jane turned onto her side and laced her fingers with Maura's.

"It was good, I worked with my Father, I was respected..." Maura halted and frowned. Jane waited until a smile returned to Maura's face.

" You may struggle to believe this but I was very feminine, even when working, I would always look immaculate, I had some truly fine clothes; my mother encouraged and indulged me in this interest of course." Maura beamed.

"I can believe it Maura." Jane said quickly. "I don't know how I or anyone else has been convinced by this disguise; you are the most feminine and most beautiful woman I ever saw."

Maura cast her eyes down modestly and then turned them back on Jane. " Jane, could you do something for me?"

xxxxx

Jane had spent most of the evening with Maura until the guard on duty seemed to suddenly remember she was there and told her to get out. The rest of the night she spent plotting, planning and fuming.

Jane combed the local taverns for the two men she had seen earlier, bearing D'Olye's crest. She had looked for them without success before visiting Maura and she feared now that she may have stayed too long and risked them having left town. Jane asked around but got no sense out of anyone. She decided to try the more respectable Inn by the Cathedral, but again, had no luck. As she scanned the patrons of the last tavern she heard a familiar voice at her back.

"Oh, here she is, poor feeble minded female, unable to resist temptation." sniggered Adam the apothecary. "Still, I should get you a drink, having helped me to prove my innocence!" He jeered, tipping his ale to her.

Jane had turned and stood, hands clenched as fists, teeth tightly ground. "Get out of my way, you should know that God lays down the final judgment Adam, I would drink to that." She said as she resisted the urge to punch his face. That would only start a bar brawl and she didn't have time for that.

Jane couldn't think where else to search and began to suspect she had lost the only shred of hope she had, so she headed for the peace of the Cathedral to try and think and maybe even pray for help. As she entered the doorway of the building she heard the Bishop's voice, thanking and parting from someone respectfully. Jane stepped back into a shadow as she saw three men come into the light and make to leave.

The moment the men stepped out of the Cathedral and the Bishop retreated, Jane turned to follow, she was detected quickly by the two men who seemed to be acting as bodyguard to the slightly older, worn looking man they flanked. He looked at her now.

"What do you want?" He shot gruffly.

"Are you a representative of Lord Patrick D'Olye? I need to speak to him, most urgently." Jane said hurriedly.

"What about?" The gruff man asked.

"A matter of great import, and interest to him." Jane stressed.

"So speak. I am he." O'Dolye shrugged.

Jane was a little thrown by this, she hadn't really expected to find even his men here and now she was faced with this fierce figure. Yet Jane told herself she had nothing to lose.

"It is about your daughter, the one that was raised by Robert Isles of Bowland. She is in mortal danger; she needs your help."

Jane had watched the man's face transform, from bored disinterest to puzzled curiosity, but the expression that settled now looked dangerous, deadly.

"Come with me." He ordered, as he stalked away.

xxxx

_A/N- Let me know what you think. I have had three slightly different endings in mind for this but am set on one now...I think. Oh and Lisa asked how old the girls are in this, I suppose based on the difference in life expectancy but also considering that they have lived a bit, I would put them in early twenties. _


	6. Chapter 6

Thief Taker

Part six.

_A/N- Finale coming up, this was a lot of fun to write, hope you like it. :D_

The morning had arrived and Jane had prepared for it as best she could, despite feeling that the outcome was far from certain. O'Doyle had been suspicious of Jane, but had listened to all she had to say. He made no confirmation of his status as Maura's father and failed to give Jane any idea of his intentions, he only said that he knew of a Maura Isles, that her Father had been a good man and that he had come to this area in hopes he may see her again.

Jane had told her friends and her Ma, that she was going traveling for a while, that she had a friend to see and that she needed a break. Angela was unhappy of course but had given Jane as many of the food and provisions as she could spare and a few extra, that she probably couldn't spare. Jane had packed her few belongings, whatever happened she planned to leave Lincoln for a while.

Jane was granted entry into the room that housed Maura and found her pacing the room nervously. Even before the door was shut upon them, Maura had catapulted herself into Jane's arms.

"Hey, alright? " Jane asked stupidly as she gently rubbed soothing circles over Maura's back. She felt Maura nod against her chest and Jane kissed the top of her head.

"Did you bring it?" Maura asked, searching Jane's face now.

Jane nodded. "You should have seen the unusual looks it earned me." Jane joked.

Jane opened up a small sack and pulled out the gown she had managed to get hold of for Maura. The fabric was a very fine grade of broadcloth with a velvety nap, dyed a light blue with gold trim and detail. It had long wide sleeves and a v-neck, with a gold band to belt the high waist. Jane was actually quite pleased with it, at such short notice she had had to call in every favour she had ever been owed. Jane had brought a kirtle and a chemise to go beneath the gown and she pulled these items out now as Maura took the gown and ran her hand reverently over the garment.

"Jane! this is breathtaking, it must have cost..."

Everything she had. "Don't worry about that now." Jane said. "Let me see how it looks."

Jane helped Maura to change, which greatly added to the amount of time taken over the action, but with the threat of such little time left together, it felt imperative to savour every moment.

Jane stood back to survey their handiwork and chuckled lightly. "If you had been wearing something like this when we met, I would never have spoken to you."

Maura frowned down at herself critically and then back at Jane questioningly.

"I mean, Maura you look like royalty, you're stunning; I would have been terrified. " Jane said soothingly as she stepped closer, not daring to touch the gown or the perfect vision that stood before her.

Maura smiled slightly but looked suddenly overcome by sadness. "I feel strange." Maura said. "The emperor and philosopher Marcus Aurelius said "_It is not death that man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live." _

Jane ignored the dress now and pulled the trembling healer into her arms.

"I feel that perhaps I didn't begin to truly live until we met." Maura confessed.

The pair stood still and silent, Jane kissed Maura's head and held her tighter still. After a few moments Jane felt Maura loosen her hold and finally pull away but not before reaching inside the hidden pocket of Jane's tunic. Jane saw the glint of sunlight bounce off the blade Maura now wielded. Maura pointed the dagger at her chest and bounced nervously from one foot to the other.

"Do it Jane please, I want it to be you." Maura begged in a strangled voice.

Jane remained outwardly calm but inside she was panicked, how could she make this better.

"I don't wish to die a spectacle! I don't want the last thing I see to be the inhumanity of men." Maura spat bitterly. "I want to be here with you, by your hand, in your arms" Her voice shook now as much as her hands,and tears streamed silently down her face.

Jane was slowly shaking her head and felt her own cheeks suddenly wet. "I can't do that my love." Jane said softly. "I could never..."

"Please Jane, I am not strong enough to do this." Maura cried.

Jane reached out her upturned palm and edged toward Maura, pleading with her eyes.

"Maura, you are strong, just remember how much I love you." Jane had said the words as she felt them and without thinking.

Jane took a final stride toward Maura and heard the blade clatter to the floor, as she felt Maura collapse against her. "This is not over yet Maura, I haven't given up, I won't do that." Jane promised. "I won't give you up, ever."

xxxxxxxx

Jane had found a spot to occupy just behind the bulk of the eager crowd, on a slight incline where an old chestnut tree stood, she leant against it inconspicuously and waited anxiously.

Jane tried to fight off the memories of hangings she had watched as a child, her parents believing it a good way to teach children the consequences of straying from the right path and Jane could see many families here today.

The first time she had seen the public execution Jane had felt a little sickly, though she hadn't actually been sick, unlike Frost, but she was a girl who could kill and skin a rabbit before she was 11years old and she quickly got over her squeamishness. No, what bothered Jane the most, and the reason that Jane hadn't attended a hanging in recent years was that she had often felt some sympathy with the guilty man, sentenced to death. Often they were men who had stolen, but to feed a starving family and the last hanging she had witnessed was that of a man who had killed another, yet the murdered man had forced himself upon the killer's young daughter. Jane felt no satisfaction in the justice doled out to these men, unlike the crowd gathered here, who had a morbid fascination and thirst for a hanging, no matter the circumstances. Jane could not afford to question the laws she obeyed and enforced, so she had simply stopped coming to court and to watch punishments.

Jane watched closely now as a cart containing Maura appeared, making it's way toward the square. As the crowd closed in around the cart and the prisoner, Jane hopped up a little so she could see, bracing her foot against a hollow in the tree and swinging herself up over the first solid branch.

The people below reacted instantly to seeing Maura dressed as a women and in her beautiful gown, now wearing the delicate headdress with a sheer veil that Jane had chosen for her. Following a ripple of confusion, the cries of "Witch!" and "Witchcraft! " rang out and people had begun to hurl fist fulls of muck and rotten fruit and some even to spit at the passing cart.

Jane repositioned herself, reaching for her bow and slipping an arrow from her quiver. As Jane drew the bow and assumed the role of hunter she quickly gained a false sense of control that was the only thing keeping her from breaking down completely. Jane looked down the length of the arrow to examine each of her new options.

Jane pointed the tip of the arrow head directly at the hangmen, she could hit him with ease; he was a large unmoving target and there was little wind today, she need not account for too much drift. But if she hit him, how many men would be happy to take his place and have another to hang into the bargain.

Jane shifted her weight slightly and set her sights on the Bishop as he strode back and forth across the platform of the scaffold, like a performer on the stage. An attack on Bishop James would cause a distraction indeed and she could take care not to mortally wound him and risk her eternal damnation.

At that moment, a guard dragged Maura from the cart and up the steps of the scaffold and Jane caught a glimpse of her terrified face only briefly before a hood was pulled tightly down over her head; the hangman believing himself merciful for this allowance. Jane's heart had started to pound relentlessly against it's confines and she believed she could actually feel the panic that must come from being thrust into darkness at such a moment as this.

Maura stumbled, tripping over her own heavy feet as she was pulled further across the platform by the hangman who made a check of the rope that bound Maura's arms behind her back and then tugged at the rope of the noose several times, as if trying to ensure it was secure and would take Maura's weight.

Jane, who had watched all this with her bow now facing the ground, finally took it up again and aimed the loaded arrow straight at Maura's heart. She could do what Maura had asked and end this herself, she would make it quick, Maura would cheat the law that had condemned her, the men who had betrayed her.

The noose was slung over Maura's head and fitted around her neck and Jane tensed; if she was going to do this she could not hesitate.

"Halt, halt, stop!"

Jane clearly heard the shout over the hush of anticipation that had descended upon the crowd, but could not for a moment understand the meaning as she watched the heads of the masses turn to search for the author of this interruption. It was Sir Tristan, parting the sea of people with a group of his men flanking him.

"I demand you stop, this instant. " He called, making his way to the platform.

Some people made noises of disapproval and others called outright. "Let her hang!" Tristan would not be deterred as he marched to the front of the mob and Jane quickly abandoned her vantage point and chased after him, swiping and kicking out at anyone foolish enough to get in her way. Jane reached the front in time to see Tristan climb up onto the platform.

"There will be no hanging here today!" Tristan called out over the rows of expectant faces. "This woman has been granted a royal pardon." and he held aloft a scroll to show the proof of his words.

"The king has evidence to prove that the true leader and manipulator of this group is Adam of Altincham, he is wanted for similar acts in two more counties and is to be arrested pending a new trial." Tristan explained.

The Bishop moved behind Sir Tristan's shoulder at the parchment he held and frowned. The hangman looked to the Bishop for instruction and received a deflated shrug.

"Hang the Witch!" Someone next to Jane called and she swiftly elbowed him in the gut, silencing him as he tried to catch his breath.

There were more shouts from the disgruntled audience and Tristan ordered his men to form a human barrier in front of the scaffold.

"You shall all return to your other business and if anyone interferes with my orders and therefore the orders of the King of England, he shall be hanging here today for the crime of treason."

Jane grinned gratefully up at Sir Tristan de Brayford, right now he looked like God himself offering her salvation.

Maura hadn't moved a muscle since this turn of events had begun and Jane could see her chest was heaving as she panted inside the potato sack hood she still wore. Jane almost tackled Tristan's men so that she could remove it but just then the Lord and truly noble man turned and told the hangman to release the woman.

The burly brute yanked the covering roughly from Maura's head and she was suddenly exposed, standing squinting against the dazzling light of day. Tristan brushed the hangman aside and moved behind Maura to gently cut the ropes tied at her wrists. Maura brought them immediately before her, frantically rubbing at the numb limbs with her hands to try and get back some feeling and wincing in pain.

Sir Tristan stood before Maura now and Jane could just make out his words.

"You are free now, but I would ask that you allow me to escort you to the castle whilst the crowd has time to disperse and calm, there is also someone who's wish it is to meet you." Tristan addressed Maura in the manner appropriate for a man when speaking with a lady and then offered her his hand as she shakily nodded her consent.

Tristan supported Maura as she made her way slowly down the steps of the platform. At the bottom Maura turned as if suddenly remembering something and she called out blindly.

"Jane?"

Jane's hands shot up over her head. "Here Maura!"

Tristan nodded for his man to let Jane through and the lanky brunette rushed over and wrapped Maura up in her arms.

"You're alright!" Jane stated in utter amazement. "You are going to be alright." and this time the words were meant for Maura.

xxxxxx

At the Castle Maura had'nt allowed Jane to leave her side for a second, which was perfectly fine for Jane, who was happy just to be in the healers presence and kept silent while Tristan explained further about the pardon from the King. It seemed that someone who had the ear of the King had intervened on her behalf. As Jane suspected, this turned out to be the work of Lord Patrick O'Dolye.

The man in question appeared in the doorway without his usual entourage and though Maura had never seen him before, she knew instinctively who he was. Tristan took his cue and backed discretely out of the room. Maura stood on the spot in the centre of the long room and stared. Jane standing at her side, glanced to the door and considered following Tristan's example. As if reading her mind and without so much as a look, Maura spoke.

"Stay." was all she said.

Patrick took a step closer. "Maura."

"You saved me. Why?" She asked cooly.

"You're my daughter." Patrick said plainly as if that should be obvious.

"Why now? Why are you here?"

"I heard about Robert's. ... your Father's death, I was meant to hear about it and I received a message to say that you would be next. Someone from my past, a man I wronged, he wanted revenge or to draw me out, in any case, he has been dealt with now. You have no need to worry." He reassured.

"He _was_ murdered? my Father ?" Maura asked, finally showing some emotion as her suspicions were at last confirmed, Jane slipped her hand unobtrusively into hers.

Patrick nodded. "I am sorry, truly."

Maura shook her head in disbelief, not at his words but at the whole tale. "When I discovered the kind of man it was who's blood ran through my own veins, I believed that I too must be an evil creature." Maura told him.

"And now?" He asked calmly.

"Now I know that it isn't so, it cannot be, for now I have love. I do not believe that I could love so well if I had any evil within." Maura glanced at Jane and bestowed upon her a small yet miraculous smile.

Patrick nodded to Maura and Jane in turn. "Take care" he said as he left the room.

Jane watched the man leave and wondered if Maura would ever see him again, she pulled Maura into an embrace as the smaller woman, who had been numbly braving everything the day had thrown at her, finally fell apart, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing loudly into Jane's chest.

xxxxx

"So what is next for you Maura Isles?" Jane said softly to the woman propped up in the circle of one of Jane's arms.

They had waited for things to settle a little before heading to Jane's family home for the night . Angela had been shocked by the sight of the visitor, as she had watched events earlier that day but had no inkling as to any friendship between her daughter and this woman. Yet Angela Rizzoli would not let any visitor go unfed and as Maura shared her first real home cooked meal in months with the family, Angela softened under the polite and grateful praise heaped upon her by the well spoken girl.

Angela had gone to bed now and as Jane and Maura curled up close on Jane's straw mattress they found that neither one could sleep.

"I hadn't thought...what I shall do..." Maura frowned and fidgeted with the thumb of Jane's hand that was clasped firmly in her own.

"You can't stay here.." Jane began, causing Maura to look around the room and at Jane somewhat longingly. "Lincoln, I mean..." Jane smiled a little. "People will not forget something like this and something small, no matter how unconnected to you, could set them off again. It would be too much to risk." Jane said reasonably.

Maura nodded but remained silent.

"You could go home, try to repair your relationship with your mother? but there still may be questions about what happened to your Father's body." Jane said delicately.

"I don't want to go home, not now." Maura said quickly.

Jane nodded her understanding. "There is another option." Jane said tentatively. "We could leave together, I have always wanted to travel and we could do well together on the road. We could even go abroad, I always thought I'd like to visit Rome."

Maura looked genuinely excited. "Really Jane? you would do that? come away with me?" She asked hopefully.

Jane shrugged. "Where else could I possibly be? I'm bewitched don't forget." Jane teased, dropping a chaste kiss on the end of Maura's nose, not wanting to push anything more after the day they had had. "Seriously Maura, I don't care where you go, I will be there; I almost lost you today and I intend never to let that happen again."

Maura buried her fingers in dark curls as she pulled Jane's head toward her for a slow savouring kiss.

Maura beamed. "Rome has some amazing examples of architecture, the coliseum in the centre could seat 50,000 people and was used as an amphitheatre for reenactment, gladiatorial contests, mock sea battles..."

Jane pulled Maura back for another round of kisses, already having learned the best way to avoid a lecture on the history of Rome, which would certainly come in handy over the next few weeks.

A/N - _Please let me know what you think guys. Lots of love xx_


End file.
